


Везувий

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Строгая администратор и клиентка как-то раз встретились в стриптиз-клубе.





	Везувий

**Author's Note:**

> Везувий( Vesuvius) – стриптиз-клуб из игры Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines, управляла этим клубом Вельвет «ВиВи» Велур, вампир. Обстановка клуба слегка изменена в угоду сюжету(ха-ха). Вампиров нет. Музыка из Везувия https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0alKpVnHhk
> 
> Бета: Monstra

Во вторник вечером в «Везувии» было не многолюдно. Лучи стробоскопов выхватывали из полумрака красные стены стриптиз-клуба и разрезали задымленный воздух. Музыка лилась из настенных колонок, отбивая ритм от пола и стен. Амбер стояла в углу, оценивая обстановку, следя, чтобы в отсутствии хозяйки заведения девочки и бармены вели себя вежливо, а клиенты не переступали грань допустимого. Сегодня на разогреве были три девушки, все разные: рыжая, длинноногая и с большой грудью; блондинка, миниатюрная и с почти мальчишеской маленькой грудью; брюнетка, фигуристая и грудастая. Они танцевали на круглой сцене посредине клуба, постепенно оголяясь. На мягких красных креслах возле сцены сидели три приезжих байкера. Уже изрядно подвыпив, они улюлюкали, пошлили и совали в трусики девочкам мелкие купюры. В нишах за столиками сидели парочки, беседуя и выпивая, Амбер насчитала четыре занятые ниши из десяти. Сонный бармен ходил вдоль барной стойки, подливая выпивку трем клиентам, которые сидели поодиночке, оставив возле себя по два свободных стула. Личное пространство, а как же. Пока всё шло тихо.  
Амбер поправила бретельку легкого длинного полупрозрачного платья, её нижнее кружевное белье отлично проглядывалось через светлую ткань в мелькающем свете. Эта озабоченная мисс Велюр заставляла одеваться своих сотрудников под стать себе, не особо заботясь об их комфорте. Сама она тоже могла не заморачиваться с обыденностью одежды, зачастую встретить её можно было в одних лишь трусиках и кружевном корсете. Её ярко розовые волосы горели огнем, её характер был не сахар, а выглядела она ничуть не лучше шлюшек, подаваемых клиентам. Но работодатель есть работодатель, и Амбер терпела. Уже третий год. Не нарушала корпоративную этику, не подкладывалась ни под кого сама и строго следила за сотрудниками на правах администратора.  
Она просканировала взглядом клиентов за барной стойкой, и её глаза зацепились за маленькую стройную фигуру, сидящую за правой частью барной стойки, совсем впритык к стене. Если не приглядываться, то сидящую девушку можно было легко спутать с парнем, но длинные тонкие пальцы, узкие плечи и миниатюрность выдавали её с головой. Незнакомка была одета просто: в футболку и джинсы, а на ногах красовались потертые кеды. Темно-русые волосы коротко, по-мальчишески пострижены, курносый нос, мягкие не накрашенные губы и огромные глаза. Девушка заметно нервничала, хоть и не подавала виду. Амбер загорелась, давно сдерживаемая похоть и профессионализм тормозили её, а высокая зарплата напоминала, за что ценит Вельвет сотрудников. Но как был запретен всегда тот плод, который нельзя сорвать, и как бывает иногда тягуче ожидание, что не стоит размениваться по мелочам. Отчего-то эту девочку ей захотелось опорочить, забрать себе, узнать, что ей нравиться, но она справедливо замечала, что, может, девушка не за этим сюда пришла и предпочитает парней. Амбер захотела это выяснить, и она, перебарывая лихорадочную возбужденную трясучку, направилась из своего убежища, скрываемого темнотой, к бару. Бармен, Джим, заметил её и лишь слегка кивнул головой в знак приветствия, продолжая натирать чистый стакан. Она проскользнула мимо бородатого мужика в бейсболке, прошла мимо девушки, одетой так, что сомнений не оставалось, зачем она сюда пришла, и приблизилась к своей цели. Девушка пила свой коктейль, просто из стакана, отложив соломинку на салфетку. Амбер сделала знак Джиму, и тот принес ей безалкогольный коктейль, поставил рядом с коктейлем незнакомки, словно угадывая мысли и направляя, подталкивая расслабится и познакомиться. Девушка посмотрела на бармена, скользнула взглядом по стойке и встретилась глазами с Амбер. От этих голубых распахнутых глаз у Амбер потеплело в животе, она выдавила из себя милую улыбку, схватилась резко за бокал. Бармен уплыл выполнять следующий заказ, всколыхнув воздухом светлые длинные волосы администратора.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала Амбер хриплым голосом и тут же деликатно откашлялась, добавляя вышеупомянутый профессионализм, — могу я поинтересоваться, всё ли вас устраивает?  
— Здравствуйте. О, да, всё отлично, — ничего не понимая, ответила девушка и нервно улыбнулась. Она скомкала пальцами салфетку, заворачивая в неё коктейльную трубочку. — Здесь ничего так…  
— Впервые в таком заведении? — спросила Амбер, делая глоток прохладной жидкости.  
— Да, я ещё не ходила в такие места, — нервно хихикнула та.  
— Я — Амбер. А как вас зовут?  
— Элис. Можно на «ты». — Опять эти глаза в глаза.  
— Хорошо, Элис, — улыбнулась Амбер. — Ты здесь по делу или просто не туда забрела?  
— О… Я бы и рада по делу, да боюсь, переоценила я себя, — смутилась Элис. — Не мое это, что ли.  
— Да, у нас специфическое заведение. У нас мужчин-хастлеров нет, — забросила на пробу Амбер, может, всё-таки она ищет это развлечение.  
— Вы не так меня поняли. — Её уши мило покраснели, румянец спустился по щекам и на шею. — Я не за парнями…  
— Я совру, если скажу, что не рада это слышать. — Амбер выдохнула, томно понижая голос, боясь, что её не расслышат: — Хочешь со мной?  
Элис расслышала, нервно поерзала на стуле и посмотрела ощупывающим взглядом. Амбер знала, что сейчас видит девушка, она каждый день смотрелась в зеркало, довольная своей работой и телом. Она была худой, но фигуристой, тяжелая грудь натягивала ткань платья спереди, а упругие ягодицы — сзади. Лицо у неё было приятным, с прямым носом, узкими губами и миндалевидными глазами. Амбер была не слишком высокого роста, не больше метра семьдесят, но Элис, когда спрыгнула со своего стула-табурета, оказалась на полголовы ниже.  
— Куда идти? — спросила Элис, соглашаясь быстрее, чем Амбер надеялась. Руша все планы по соблазнению.  
— Ох… — выдохнула она резче, чем хотела, отставила свой стакан в сторону, на барную стойку и взяла девушку за ладонь, сжимая в руке тонкие холодные пальцы. — Сюда, сюда…  
Они поднялись на второй этаж по закругленной лестнице, Амбер тянула Элис за собой, спеша маньячно, пока никто не остановил и не отобрал сокровище, толкнула дверь в чилаут. Красные бархатные стены контрастировали с черным широким диваном-кроватью, мягкий велюр под пальцами ощущался нежным бархатом, щекотал нежными ворсинками подушечки пальцев. Амбер уже трогала, она знает здесь всё, кроме Элис, которая переминалась с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сделать первый шаг и не выдергивая руку из руки Амбер. Она тяжело дышала, её глаза потемнели и лихорадочно поблескивали в тусклом свете одного единственного бра, подсвечивающего комнату мягким теплым светом. Амбер засмотрелась на девушку, ладонью свободной руки, огладила лицо по щеке и подбородку, заставляя её опустить свои темные пушистые ресницы и нервно сглотнуть.  
— Скажешь, как тебе хочется? — прошептала Амбер ей на ухо, наклоняясь ближе и щекоча дыханием шею. — Расскажи, как тебе нравиться…  
— Сделай, как нравится тебе. Я… ты первая девушка… — робея и опять краснея, ответила Элис.  
— О, Боже… Ты с парнями хоть?.. Да? — срываясь на хрип, не веря в услышанное.  
— Да, конечно, — тихий смешок.  
И Амбер сорвало, она губами прихватила нижнюю губу девушки, лизнула языком, куснула зубами, легко оттягивая. Элис застонала, обожгла дыханием, потянулась за полупоцелуем, сплетаясь губами с губами в ответ. Она теряла контроль, зарывалась пальцами в светлые волосы, будто не сама только что просила сделать так, как нравиться Амбер. Элис освободила руку и прижалась ладонями к лицу Амбер, лаская пальцами щеки и шею за ушами, спускаясь ладонями ниже, трогая плечи, толкаясь языком в рот. Амбер неосознанно схватилась руками за талию девушки, дергала узкую футболку вверх, проходясь кончиками пальцев по открывшейся голой коже живота. В её руках Элис подрагивала, нестерпимо перехватывала управления на себя, и у Амбер рвало крышу от такой перемены. Она толкнула Элис в сторону просторного дивана, и та, не ожидая, упала на спину, утаскивая Амбер за собой, переплетаясь ногами с её ногами, всё так же трогая руками, опускаясь ладонями на грудь, проходясь по чувствительным соскам, не разрывая поцелуя. Амбер отстранилась, выпрямляясь на руках, ставя их по обе стороны от головы девушки.  
— Раздевайся, — прошептала она, и Элис послушалась, лихорадочно стянула футболку, задевая вскинутыми локтями грудь Амбер, расстегнула джинсы и, ерзая, выползла из них задницей, откинула на пол босой ногой. Как снимала кеды Элис, Амбер не смотрела, она заворожено разглядывала маленькую упругую грудь с темными маленькими сосками и крохотные черные трусики, скрывающие заветный треугольник.  
Амбер со стоном выпрямилась, поддела платье и стащила его через голову, взметнув волосы волной. Она осталась в своем белом кружеве, которое оттеняло загар. Амбер опустилась назад, на ждущее тело, распласталась сверху, не напирая, поддерживая себя руками, согнутыми в локтях и упершимися в бархат дивана. Она притерлась грудью к груди, задевая сосками, обтянутыми кружевным лифчиком, соски, усиливая ощущения от колющейся ткани, проезжая своим бедром по промежности, скрытой черными трусиками. Элис заерзала, потянулась руками к плечам, проехалась ногтями по лопаткам, запуская вдоль позвоночника череду электрических импульсов. Она подкидывала пах навстречу бедру, охала в ухо, целуя шею. Амбер млела под ласками и дарила удовольствие в ответ, спустилась губами по шее, поцеловала ключицы и вобрала в рот горошину соска, перекатывая языком, слегка прикусывая. Поцеловала по кругу маленькую грудь, трогая пальцами вторую, слегка сжимая и оттягивая сосок, распаляя себя. Между ног кружево намокло, чувствительно стягивало складки, и она терлась о шов трусиков, пытаясь продлить ласки, не кидаться быстро на девушку, не пугать напором.  
Планы полетели к чертям который раз за вечер, когда Элис отчаянно и сильно проехавшись по бедру Амбер, вскрикнула, кончая, по её телу прошла судорога. Амбер, наплевав на свою выдержку, села на пятки и, сдернув черные трусики, отбросила их в сторону, приникла губами к промежности, вылизывая и продлевая удовольствие. Всосала в рот клитор, одновременно проникая двумя пальцами в мокрое и сокращающееся влагалище. Пальцы сжало тисками, Элис мотнула бедрами и кончила второй раз, легко слетая по незакончившемуся первому оргазму. Амбер скользнула второй рукой себе в трусики, потерла себя пальцем всего пару раз и сорвалась следом.  
«Виви меня прибьет», — подумала Амбер, ложась рядом с Элис и переводя дыхание. Девушка рядом завозилась, перекатилась на бок, подперев голову ладонью. Она блуждала взглядом по лицу Амбер и хитро улыбалась.  
— Что? — не выдержала та.  
— Да так, просто. Я не думала, что смогу так быстро кончить, — тихо сказала Элис и потрогала кончиками пальцев губы, скользнула в рот и быстро одернула руку. Амбер улыбнулась, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. — Хочешь ещё?  
— О да. — Амбер отзеркалила позу Элис, заглянула ей в глаза и потянулась за поцелуем. В этот раз медленным, неторопливым и нежным. Она вылизывала изнанку рта языком, встречала язык языком на полпути, прикусывала, играя, пухлые губы. Элис притягивала за затылок ближе, не давая отстраниться, беря то, что дают, и отдавая.  
В этот раз Элис легла сверху, затянула тело в игривую ласку: укусить-лизнуть. Она перемещалась, изучая, ото рта к груди, ниже по животу, игнорируя жаждущую точку, по внутренней стороне бедра. Целовала коленку и лизала под ней щекотно, как щенок. Прошлась губами по икре и щиколотке, обводя языком косточку на стопе, и втянула в рот большой палец правой ноги. Она то коротко била языком по пальцам, то втягивала по одному в рот, чувствительно проходилась по стопе, и Амбер пыталась не дернуть ногой и не прикоснуться к себе. У неё от этой изощренной ласки потянуло, намокло, и она лежала, раскинув руки, продляя удовольствие, давая возможность сделать всё Элис. Девушка, закончив мучить одну ногу, взялась за другую и прошлась той же дорогой снизу вверх. Когда она дошла языком до паха, Амбер извивалась и терлась клитором об трусики, елозя задницей по бархатной поверхности. Было невтерпеж и почти больно от задержавшегося оргазма. Элис, умница, всё поняла. Стянула мокрое кружево по ногам, закинула куда-то в угол и поцеловала, опять мимо, опять дразня в складку между половыми губами и бедром, помогая губам языком. Дыхание Амбер сорвалось. Она просительно застонала, пытаясь проехаться промежностью хоть по чему-нибудь, вскинула руки, пытаясь помочь себе, заглушить маятное, горячечное возбуждение, и была прижата чужими ладонями к дивану. Элис, раздвигая языком половые губы, коротко и остро толкнулась языком в клитор, обвела по кругу напряженную плоть, а потом ещё и ещё. Сквозь звон в ушах и бьющий по всем рецепторам оргазм Амбер поняла, что была у этой чертовки отнюдь не первая. Она вырвала свои руки из захвата, толкнула Элис, подминая под себя, меняя местами, и вогнала два пальца в мокрое и ждущее. Она взяла быстрый темп, жестко и быстро трахая, смотря в лицо девушке под ней.  
— Я же не первая, — выдохнула она почти в рот Элис, которая стонала, не сдерживаясь, в голос, закрыв свои глаза, полностью погрузившаяся в ощущения.  
— Нет… ох… я долго ходила… ах… одетая как все, ты… Сильнее… Меня не замечала, до… о-о-о… — На этом «о-о-о» она сжалась и кончила, резко выдыхая, распахивая мутные глаза. Она пару раз сглотнула, и Амбер вынула из неё свои мокрые пальцы.  
— И что потом? — Амбер вытерла руку о живот девушки, отомстила и откинулась на спину. — Зачем ходила?  
— Да ты же, как крепость, неприступная. Понравилась ты мне, а на меня внимания не обращала. Когда оделась, как пацан, сама пристала. — Элис почесала живот, она лежала, раскинувшись и особо не двигаясь.  
— Что тут скажешь, у каждого свои вкусы… Зачем соврала, что я первая?  
— На рожу посмотреть твою хотела. Ты б видела себя, поплыла моментально, — захихикала Элис и получила легкий тычок в плечо. Амбер тоже лень было двигаться.  
«Ну и ладно», — подумала строгая администратор. Хорошо, что она кому-то ещё нравится. Только во время работы она больше не будет ничего делать. Виви точно не забудет ей, если застукает. Но сегодня Вельвет не придет сюда, так что можно и расслабиться. Амбер снова потянулась к Элис.


End file.
